Love the Way You LieKurt Loves the Way They Lie
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: Kurt Hummel knows how to pick 'em, first Justin, then Puck, now Sam? Well Shea Haki knows just how he feels and as the new resident 'Gay Explosion' he and Kurt conect as friends and brothers, but will they end up deystroying eachother? Warning: Teen Abuse
1. The Assignment

I Love the Way You Lie

Staring Kurt Hummel, Justin Torrez, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evens, Shea Haki , Sunshine Corazon, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Britney Brandon, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Sue Sylvester.

Chapter one: Friends Forever, Yes

"You want me to perform with _him?"_ Kurt Hummel's ice queen voice came out full force as he spat out the words to the two other people around him. Noah-fucking-Puckerman. The bane of Kurt's whole existence, since second grade when Kurt tried to kiss him.

Noah, also known as Social King Puck, looked at the Glee teacher in complete boredom. The Glee teacher tried to reason with the teen diva.

"Now, Kurt, I know he has been really mean in the past but-" Mr. Shue started but Kurt cut him off filling his alto voice full of spite.

"Mean, he has been a complete _asshole_, nailed my lawn furniture to the roof of my house, and threw me in the dumpster every day. I will not work with him." Kurt was really hiding what had been going on, see, Kurt was a smart boy and he realized that an outsider would see it better then the "insiders". Kurt had a mission to keep the abuse a secret.

"I refuse to work with him!" Kurt crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Kurt, boy," Mercedes, "just do one song with him, at least you're not stuck with Rachel." She rolled her eyes towards her partner who 'hmph-ed' in response to the insult.

Kurt looked through his lashes at Mercedes, the one person who could make him feel like a small child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled, "But if he causes me trouble I _will not_ perform with him every again!

Kurt drove his Baby home, and stepped out. Kurt looked up at the house and sighed. He stepped out and walked up, putting on a fake smile. Stepping onto the porch where Justin was waiting for him.

"Hey Babe!" He walked forward and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" Justin asked putting on his nice guy act, which meant he wanted money.

Kurt sighed internally, "Good."

"I'm sorry." Justine looked down

"For what?"

"I think we should break up." Justine looked up at Kurt, Kurt thought for a second.

"Really, okay."

"Excuse me bitch?" Grabbing Kurt's upper arms causing Kurt pain, he hissed out.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt yelped in pain

"Are you bitch?" Justin yelled back at Kurt squeezing tighter

"Please, you're hurting me!" Kurt gasped in excoriating pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kurt and Justine both looked over to see a very enraged Noah Puckerman.

"Who the fuck are you?" Justine raised an eyebrow

"I am Puck, and Hummel's friend, you?"

"His boyfriend, three towns over." Justine puffed up.

Puck's hackles rose, "What kind of a fucking boyfriend are you get out of here, now!"

"Excuse me, but he is my fucking boyfriend, asshole!" Justine yelled, Puck snapped, running forward and tackling the other boy he yelled.

"Well, Kurt deserves better." Pucks fist started to meet Justin's jaw.

"Stop it, stop it now!" Kurt yelled as he tried to pull Puck off Justin, "Puck stop!" Finding success in pulling Puck off Justine, but stopping when Puck turned and hit him accidently.

"Kurt, I am sorry! Are you okay?" Puck went over to where Kurt, was sitting on the ground outside his house.

"I think you should go." Kurt's face was blank.

"Did he hurt you, babe?" Justin asked

Kurt's only response was this, "Both of you."

-!-

The next day at school Puck walked up awkwardly to Kurt, "Hey Kurt." He greeted.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt put up all his defenses expecting Puck to laugh. But instead Puck looked down.

"Does he always treat you like that?" Puck's now compassionate eyes looked to meet Kurt's watery green ones. Kurt nodded once, just once then he broke down into tears, grabbing onto Puck's shirt and throwing himself into his neck.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Shh, don't worry he is done treating you like shit."

Kurt sobbed harder, "But, h-he say-says that I am n-not good enough for any one, that I don't de-deserve him."

"He is wrong, Kurt." Puck started to pet his head, neither boy noticed that everyone in school was now staring at them, until Santana shouted.

"Oh my God, Puck just kiss him already!"

Puck and Kurt both turned bright red and pulled away, "I'm not gay." Mumbled Puck, then he walked away.

-!-

Puck was crying in Santana's shoulder, "Why wasn't I brave enough to just kiss him, Sanny?"

"Because you are only the second gay guy our age in Lima?" Suggested Santana in her smooth Latina voice. Britney walked up and handed puck her biggest stuffed unicorn.

"You can have him, he reminds me of you a big old softy," Britney smiled at Puck, "he makes me feel better when I cry, but you need him more then me."

Puck looked at the unicorn for a second, then at Britney, then he took the over stuffed, fake fur and held it next to his chest.

He looked threatening at the two girls, "If either of you speak of this again, you will suffer."

"Trust me," Santana sneered, "watching you and Kurt will be enough suffer."

The two looked at each other, then hugged, Britney jumped onto the bed and hugged the two as well.

"Are we gonna be friends forever?" Britney asked.

"Yes." All of them said it, all knew it was true, Britney could not have better friends, Santana love both no longer as lover and friend but as brother and lover. Puck, he knew that the two lesbian lovers wouldn't ever not side with him.


	2. Bad RZomance, No Joke

I Love the Way You Lie

Staring Kurt Hummel, Shea Haki, Justin Torrez, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evens, Sunshine Corazon, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Britney Susan Pierce, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Sue Sylvester.

Chapter two: Bad Romance, no joke

"Are we gonna be friends forever?" Britney asked.

"Yes." All of them said it, all knew it was true, Britney could not have better friends, Santana love both no longer as lover and friend but as brother and lover. Puck, he knew that the two lesbian lovers wouldn't ever not side with him.

-!-

Kurt walked up to Justin, "Hey babe."

Justine greeted Kurt to which Kurt simply nodded 'hey' in response.

Kurt was silent for a while, and he just left Justin to brag about the pair's sex life and how obedient and afraid Kurt was of him.

"Justin," Kurt's voice was small, "we need to talk," he paused looking at Justin's friends, "privately."

"What now, bitch?" Justin was irritated.

"I'm done." Kurt stated as he started to walk away

"Where you going?" Justin asked shocked

"I'm leaving you."

"No you aren't!" Justin yelled

"Yes I am!" Kurt's voice turned to acid, "I won't let you simply stand by and watch me burn, I am sick of crying to you and you laughing in my face!"

"But I love you." Justin exclaimed

"Then where was the love when I was drowning in your abuse?" Kurt looked at Justin and looked in his eyes, "Justin, listen, when you love something that so much flame is there and you can only sit back and watch them burn, then it is amazing, it's the best, but not always good. You have to let the best things go, and settle for the good."

With that Kurt started to cry as he walked away.

-!-

Kurt drove into his drive way, only to see his dad's truck, a taupe and tan Toyota, Mercedes' red ford focus, and Quinn's banana yellow slug bug. His eyebrows knitting together he slid out of his baby onto the ground, he grabbed his Marc Jacob's green and black (specially ordered to pay homage to the musical Wicked) messenger. He walked up to his house and into the front room, stopping abruptly, "Puck?"

He questioned, and then moved his head to his dad, "Dad, what's going on."

Burt Hummel was a huge softy when it came to his only son, now frowned at him, "How long have you had a boy friend?" His voice was gruff, anger even.

"And how long has he hurt you?" Quinn asked he maternal instincts kicked in when she saw Kurt's lip quiver.

"You told them, Puck?" Kurt asked like a scorned child.

"Yes, they needed to know, he was hurting you!" Puck exclaimed

"Puckerman's right Kurt, you should've told me." Burt said in a stern but still soft tone.

"I-I broke up with him today." Kurt said sadly, than he looked at Puck, "I can't believe you told them! You asshole, I trusted you. My god I should've known better, look where trust has gotten me! You know what, fuck you Puckerman!"

"Kurt," Puck got up to walk over to Kurt.

"Don't come near me!" Kurt ran out of the house tears streaming down his face.

Kurt jumped into his baby pulling his keys out of his pocket he started the car putting in his CD of his favorite artist he drove, sing along to Lady Ga Ga knowing there was only one place he was gonna go, now.

Kurt singing: _Ohhhhhhh-uh-ohhh, uh-ohh-uh caught in a bad romance, Ohhhhhhh-uh-ohhh, uh-ohh-uh, caught in a bad romance. Rome-Ah, Ro-Mah-mah, ga-ga OH-LAh LAh want your bad romance. I want your loving I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love, love love love, I want your love, love love love. I want your physco the touch of your lips, I want your love, love, love love, I want your love._

Kurt pulled up to the house of his ex, and walked up opening the door with out knocking. He slammed the door and walked into the living room, seeing Justin making out with one of his sleezy friends, walking over and pulling the slut off of his ex.

"Out, now!" Kurt commanded then he pulled Justin up and kissed him with an agree fire.

"I thought we were over?" Justin raised an eyebrow in question. Kurt replied by pushing Justin down on the couch and ripping open his own designer shirt.

"Oh we are." Without another word Kurt attacked his ex's neck.

-!-

"Relax, white boy." Mercedes Jones said as she sat down, "He was a little unsure about what to do."

"Yeah, every domestic abuse victim that isn't out on their terms, well it gets scary." Quinn had known before Puck had, because she had recognized the signs instantly. She had recently been exposed as a domestic abuse victim, when her mom asked why her journals were filled with the sick stuff about her and her father.

Quinn had told her mom everything, about how she was being rapped and hit by her dad at night, when her mom was sound asleep. Her mom had asked Kurt, Mercedes and Puck to watch Quinn closely after that, because they were her closest friends.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell me." Burt Hummel put his head in his hands. Quinn put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hummel, from what we all know from hanging out with your son, he is used to being strong for those around him. He is not used to breaking at all." Quinn smiled a small smile at Burt trying to reassure him.

Burt gave them a watery smile and nodded, "Yeah, that's my son, always staying strong for others."

-!-

"Well, don't we have a bad romance." Justin laughed as the Lady Ga Ga song came on,

"And that is all it is. " Kurt stated Pulling on his pants, "Now I suggest you clean up. Good Bye!"

Kurt walked out the door.


	3. SORRY

Hey Guys!

Now you know I love you all so much, your reviews have put tears in my eyes! Literally.

But I must apologize for being so late with any updates! I will update when I can, I promise! But I have been busy, it is my sophomore year in high school, I am retaking freshman classes, and I have been working. But good news is the more reviews I get the more I update! And I also take anonymous reviews! So you have no reason not to review, and feel free to yell at me! I am trying to finish "Bella's Becoming" and like five other stories.

I know I am a bad Jax, but I'll hurry!

Love your virtual gay boyfriend,

~!JaxAlexander!


End file.
